Una nueva vida
by Unalocaescritora01
Summary: Después de los sucesos de China Leon toma unas vacaciones, pero en ese viaje sucede muchas sorpresas tendrá de todo amor, celos, enojos , muertes.Lograra superar todo para estar con la persona que ama ? En esta historia puede aparecer diferentes personajes de la saga capcom e incluso parejas.


_Hola a todos Este Es Mi Primer fic Y Tal Vez Tenga MUCHOS Errores PORQUE soy novata Por decirlo ASI: ·) esta bueno HISTORIA Trata de Leon Kennedy y Su Amada Espía Ada Wong ESTO SUCEDE DESPUES de Los Sucesos ocurridos baño de China y en el transcurso de La Historia habla Más Personajes: D Puede del aparecer CUALQUIERA ;) ASI Que No Se sorprendan ee espero sos comentarios: p Amenazas de muerte - Criticas XD etc. Comenzamos Bueno._

_Apropósito los Personajes hijo de capcom XD si Ahora Comienzo_

**Despues de lo ocurrido en El Descanso de la ONU de China el Agente Leon Kennedy Pidio, lo necesitaba queria alejarse Un Poco del Trabajo Que lo Único Que HACIA era Darle Más Pesadillas REALMENTE si le afectaba, TODAS las noches Tenia La Misma pesadilla y causa de Ello en sí quedaba despierto Hasta Que Pudiera Recuperar el sueño de nuevo y de Siempre Al Día siguiente iba a la agencia dispuesto A Trabajar Pero muy Cansado Tenia Los Ojos rojos Y UNA Cara Amigos de Poços Eso Es Lo Que Pasa CUANDO no duermes lo suficientemente bien.**

Hunnigan: Leon! noticias Buenas - _DIJO la chica de gafas mirando al Agente Que estába Sentado Delante de ella estafa Las Manos apoyadas en la cabeza._

Leon _la miro - _ Dime .. - _MIENTRAS esperaba Una Respuesta de ella_

Hunnigan: Aceptaron el Permiso Que solicitaste - _DIJO Con una Sonrisa_ -podras tomarte El Descanso del tanto Que te Hace Falta.

Leon: Enserio? Esa si que es Una buena noticia - _DIJO Con una Sonrisa en el rostro_ -porción Tiempo Cuanto - _Pregunto_

Hunnigan: El Tiempo Que creas conveniente - _DIJO_ - Pero no te excedas Recuerda Que Eres Importante y te NECESITAMOS- _DIJO COMO Una sonrisa_

Leon: Gracias! Pero no Sera Que Me extrañaras - _DIJO león de como vacilando_

Hunnigan: Adiós Leon-DIJO la chica entendiendo el sarcasmo de leon.

Leon sonrió y sí dirigió a la puerta y salir párr Disfrutar Ahora de Sus Vacaciones.

Leon llego un su apartamento no era muy grande cocina si Pero Cómodo muy tenia, baño, sin Cuarto y la sala ¿TODO Lo Que NECESITA. REALMENTE CUANDO leon llegaba un su apartamento en sí Sentia algoritmo Vacío ya Que el vivia en solitario era y CUANDO pensaba en de como seria Tener Una familia, Regresar de Trabajar y Que te esten Esperando Con una Sonrisa y un abrazo ESO seria algoritmo REALMENTE hermoso.

Pero lo que mas pensaba era PORQUE leon No Se habia casado Aun? En Realidad Que estába Esperando? Es Cierto El Trabajo, no podria arriesgar una familia Do Que el cargamento era ocupaba muy Peligroso Pero si sí casaría estafa QUIÉN seria? De Cuando Penso ESTO ÚLTIMO León No Pudo Evitar Pensar en _Ada Wong ..._ PORQUE Pero? Fácil era la Respuesta, Sentia Algo muy Fuerte Por Ella no sentirlo Evitar podios.

Muy época En Realidad leon ATRACTIVO Y HABIA Varias chicas quisieran Que Estar Con El, Pero leon porción Extraña Alguna Razón no aceptaba y en Realidad el era Motivo Verdadero PORQUE pensaba en Otra mas y en QUIÉN? En Ada.

_Leon seguia en el sofá estafa Una lata de refresco vestia sin jean pantalón y nada arriba Dejando Ver Todo do Cuerpo bien trabajado y pensando en TODO aquéllo Que rondaba Por Su Mente: Casamiento-Hijos-Ada-Vacaciones y perrito, perrito bueno deseaba PORQUE UNO Pero no podia adoptar UNO Porque ningunas Tiempo tenia. xd_

Leon: Ada ... - _suspiro -_ Porque Me es Difícil sacarte de mi Mente

LUEGO Leon busco Un Lugar Donde Pasar SUS Vacaciones, Que del hasta al final, sí decidio porción Francia REALMENTE escogio ESE País PORQUE Hace Tiempo Que No lo visitaba.

_Cierto Si es, si Leon QUIERE olvidarse de Ada, casamiento, Hijos y perrito París, La ciudad del amor no era Una Buena opción Pero el sabe Destino PORQUE he aquí Envia un Francia ..._

_Pasaron UNOS Días y Leon Ahora sí encontraba en El Avión ya listo párr partir a Francia sí Sentia algoritmo Incómodo PORQUE do Avión Salia de noche y de como queria DESCANSAR Sabia Que No lo iba a conseguir._

_Azafata:_ Sí se le offers algoritmo solo hágamelo saber-le DIJO estafa Una amable sonrisa

Leon: Claro, no en sí preocupe-le DIJO devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Ada Wong estába en el hotel sin Disfrutando de uñas Vacaciones DESPUES DE UN duro Trabajo estába en do Cómoda habitación ¿Que Tenia Una vista muy agradable realizada y tranquilidad era TODO._

Walter: Ada - _DIJO hombre sin alto de pelo Marrón oscuros y ojos de color verdoso _- Se nos Hace Tarde SABES - _DIJO fastidiado Poco ONU_

_Bueno hay tranquilidad era de tareas, Walter en Realidad era sin amigo de Ada Que decidio Pasar Unas Vacaciones con ella, Ada no sabia de Como decirle Que No, Asi Que acepto de Me acompañara._

_Ada:_ No Que Chávez Estoy Ocupada _-DIJO Un Poco molesta-_ ademas te Dije Que No deseaba salir-DIJO Volviendo a Mirar do Libro Que sujetaba.

Walter: Pero Tienes Que salir, no pretenderás quedarte Todo El Día LEYENDO UN Libro no -? _DIJO MIENTRAS intentaba convencerla párr salir._

Ada: Esta bien _.-respondio MIENTRAS SE paraba Dejando do Libro de Lado_

_Walter: No lo tomos un mal-le DIJO Mirándola-Solo quiero Que te distraigas y ... que Dejes de Pensar en el Agente Norteamericano-DIJO ONU de la estafa sonrisa COMO molestándola_

_Ada:_ Walter - _respondio-_ Sabes que? Mejor vámonos _-DIJO la espía Un Poco avergonzada De que Walter le dijera Que estába pensando en León._

_Walter sí quedo Riendo porción de como reacciono Ada CUANDO le menciono a Leon_

_Ada y Walter were al museo del Louvre de Paris si si, Ada estába en París, El viaje FUE muy silencioso Ninguno de los Dos hablaba ya Que Ada estába pensando en Lo Que le habia DICHO Walter Pensar en leon? DIJO ella párr Misma MIENTRAS pensaba en la Última Vez Que lo habia Visto, estába tan guapo como siempre y dispuesto a ayudarla Igual Que en Racoon City en Realidad Ada no es de las Personas Que acostumbra a mostrar sos Sentimientos Pero Que ninguna porción Haría Leon? Si el era Alguien DIFERENTE Que Las Personas Demas, del siempre dispuesto a Ayudar._

Walter: Ada .. - _DIJO interrumpiendo los Pensamientos de la espía-_ Llegamos

Ada y Walter entraron al museo Donde vieron Colecciones de Antigüedades orientales, Esculturas, Objetos de arte, pinturas y Artes Gráficas. A Ada le gustaba Aprender Sobre Diferentes Culturas ya Que le gustaba leer.

Walter: Mira ESTO! -DIJO MIENTRAS contemplaba UNA Pintura de Arte-apuesto a Una Fortuna vale Que Tu decretos que?

Ada: Si, del mucho-DIJO valer debe while Miraba la pintura Que observaba Walter

Walter: Que pasa si me la Llevo? -DIJO MIENTRAS Miraba la pintura muy Atentamente Con una Sonrisa-

Ada: Estas loco while?-DIJO agarraba a Walter Del Brazo-E LO MÁS estúpido Que eh escuchado aunque viniendo de ti no me Sorprende-DIJO-Sabes Perfectamente Que las pinturas de gran valor Tienen la original, Guardada en Otro Sitio esta página no es Más Una copia-Que DIJO seriamente y sen vacilar

Walter: Ya ya tranquila-le DIJO MIENTRAS rodeaba do porción Brazo Atrás de ella-Sabes Que No tonto de soja

Ada: si claro ...-DIJO dudando

Leon llego al Aeropuerto Donde sí dispuso un Tomar sin hospedarse en taxi párrafo en la ONU UNO estuvo Hotel Buscando Por Un Tiempo de Hasta Que Encontro, sí dispuso un half board y LUEGO SE subio un su Poder Habitación para DESCANSAR ya Que No Pudo conseguir el sueño en El Avión . León sí propuso una DESCANSAR y mañana comenzaría a Visitar los Lugares que mas le Llamara la Atención pecado sable Que Mañana Volvería a ver a ESA persona Que estuvo en do Mente Durante MUCHOS Jahr ...

**Fin del cebador Capítulo espero Que les haiga gustado: 3 Que Creen Que piensan ada y leon sí encontraran? Que pensaran? Pasara Que? ? Xd 0 Y Que Pasara Con Walter:**

**Bueno espero sos comentarios y GRACIAS POR leer: D**


End file.
